I Just Might Have Chance
by WolfieMoon
Summary: I only keep Haruhi in the host club because of Tamaki. After all, he is my best friend, but, after that one faithful Friday when Haruhi was told the truth about her parentage did I relize that I could stop pretending. I didn't have to hide my feelings for
1. Chapter 1

3 I Just Might Have A Chance 3

Summary: I only keep Haruhi in the host club because of Tamaki. After all, he is my best friend, but, after that one faithful Friday when Haruhi was told the truth about her parentage did I relize that I could stop pretending. I didn't have to hide my feelings for the sake of Tamaki any longer, I wonder how long I lied to myself..."Haruhi i'm not your real father."

Chapter 1: A Suprise Visit

A/N I had to redo this chapter because:

1) It was confusing to me and everyone else (I think)

2) I was having a little bit of trouble with 1st person POV

3) It all came out as a jumble because I had just thought of it

4) I'm not going to write in bold anymore

Good Readin'

Ouran High School, a prestigious private school where Lineage counts first, money a close second.

(I just felt like putting this in :D!)

Host Club was almost over for the day when a peircing sound came from the entryway.

Every head in the vacinity whipped their heads around to find out what the commotion was all about. Ryoji Fujioka, aka Ranka-san, had burst through the door wildly.

'_What is Haruhi's father here for? ' _the six males of the host club thought simutaniously.

Haruhi (a 1st year at Ouran, a scholarship student, and the ONLY girl in Host club,although no one knows outside of the club) seemed to shrink back into the couch where she was. "Father?"

None of the other student turned her way but her father strode to her telling the host club and their guests that he would like to talk to the 7 members alone.

Kyoya (a second year, VP of the host club, also known as "the shadow king"), and Tamaki (also a 2nd year, Club President, known as the 'king' of host club) gathered the girls (other than Haruhi!) and led them to the door insuring them that everything was fine. After a very long few minutes, all was silent as everyone sat on the couches around Ranka-san.

Haruhi sat between the twins on one couch and Hunny-kun and Mori-san were seated in the opposite couch. Kyoya and Tamaki were in the armchairs.

"What do you mean you're not her father!" Tamaki-san demanded an aswer from Ranka-san.

"Let me explain. See, when her mother and I took her for our friend we never knew that he would want her back. He has requested that you live with him and his family." His face was pleading Haruhi to forgive him.

"Who are my real parents and my real family? Why did you never tell me?" She was crying now, Tamaki went and started the theatrics about Haruhi crying (In this fanfic most of his 'outbursts' will be vague because by now the host club has gotten used to them and sortof tuned it out, except for the twins who still teased Tamaki when he was in his 'moods'.) and he clung to her.

'I shouldn't feel this way!' Kyoya growled in his mind as he just barely repressed the urge to hug her and hold her until she was okay again.

'HARUHI' Hikaru and Kauru thought with pained expressions as she cried, they couldn't do anything about it.

"Haru-chan! Don't cry! It'll be alright!" Hunny-kun tried to comfort as best as he could with Tamaki practically suffocating her handing her Bunn-bunn, it always cheered him up! Mori was lost in his thoughts of what they had just learned.

Ranka-san was upset too, his eyes were tearing at the corners, it was hard for him to tell her this when he knew it would hurt her.

" I didn't want to see you react like this, Haruhi. You have to understand. Tamaki, your father has a younger brother, right? Well, I knew him when I was younger and we bacame good friends. Well, when I met Kotoko we started dating and a year later we were married. We wantd to have a little girl or boy, but something was wrong and she couldn't have kids. Well, at the same time Tamaki's uncle and aunt had a baby girl, but they couldn't keep her for a reson he still has not told me. So, we raised Haruhi as our own and this morning he came by the house and told me that he wanted her to--to go live with them."

Haruhi had stopped crying, she knew it wasn't going to help right now.

" So basically, Tamaki-sempai is my cousin? And I have to live with my real father and mother..." as she trailed off she closed her eyes tightly as if to block everything out an after a minute or two she-she smiled. 'At least I know some part of my real family. Why, me though?'

Then, she threw her arms around Ranka-san, her adoptive father and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for raising me so well, Fujioka Ryoji. I wouldn't be the same if I hadn't grown up this way. Thank You so very much." After her tearful words she let him out of her death grip.

'She's my cousin? MY COUSIN? WHAT! All this time I've been, oh no. That's disgusting. My cousin! ' Tamaki's thoughts were running a mile a minute and he had a look of disbelief (with a little bit of digust too, understandable of course) on his face.

'Tamaki-san is her cousin. This changes everything. Everything that I had hidden before can come out of the shadows, maybe.

I just might have a chance after this new development.'

Er, was this new version worse? or better? I'm confident that it is much better. My friend and I accidently found this manga on accident. It's a great anime, absolutely awesome. I don't enjoy many anime/mangas so obviously this one is special. Anyways, here it is. Pointers are very very welcome. I feel kind of lost writing in a new category

For anyone who is willing to review, what's your favorite character in this manga, inside the host club or out.

R/R! Remember it is simple just click the little blue button at the bottom and review.

wm

DISCLAIMER: DO I LOOK LIKE I OWN OHSHC? IF I DID I WOULD BE WRITING THE REAL THING. DUH!


	2. Chapter 2

**I Just Might Have A Chance**

Chapter 2: The limo

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC!

Summary: I only keep Haruhi in the host club because of Tamaki. After all, his IS my best friend, but, after that one faithful Friday when Haruhi was told the truth about her parentage did I relize that I could stop pretending. I didn't have to hide my feelings for Tamaki's sake any longer; I wonder how long I lied to myself…

I didn't know what to say. How could all of this be true?

Everything that I have ever known just flew right out the window, fading away like the last rays of sunlight against the dark night sky.

"Tamaki, could you give me directions to your- my father's house?" I tried to make my voice stronger, desperately hoping that my slip-up went unnoticed, that no one noticed the tremor in my voice.

"Do-"Tamaki was interrupted by his cell phone going off. "One minute." He flipped the phone open.

"Souh Tamaki speaking…uh huh…mhm…okay, bye uncle!"

"My uncl-Your father wants you to stay with us for a while. He wouldn't tell me why, he also said that he will meet you tonight…Er…" the usual Tamaki would be hopping up and down in place from excitement that Haruhi would be going to his house but he was still very awkward around her.

He also noticed the strange look on Kyouya's face when they found out the truth.

Sure, everyone was dead surprised, even Kyouya looked so, but there was this glint in his eyes that I have never seen before…

"Um…So those directions?...Hehe…" Any sane person could tell she was nervous.

"No silly, you're coming with us!" Hunny shouted with glee, trying to lighten up the mood.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CAR RIDE, A LIMO ON THE WAY TO THE SECOND SOUH ESTATE**

(A/n everyone is here!)

The car ride was a lot livelier then the third music room had been. The twins were whispering with Kyouya…Hunny was chattering happily to Mori and Haruhi…WAIT! Why was Kyouya planning something with Kauru and Hikaru???

"Tama-chan does (A/N Does Tamaki's main cook have a name?) Kira-chan has any cake?" his smile was contagious and Tamaki felt himself smiling back and cheerfully replying. "Of Course!"

Back to Kyoya and the twins though, something is definitely up. I mean come on, the Hikaru and Kauru are some of the most mischievous people I know and Kyouya IS the shadow king…

**HARUHI**

I couldn't help but feel really distracted while I was talking to Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai. Though I think Hunny definitely did most of the talking…

I'm really worried. How can he act like nothing has happened? How can any of them?

Except for Kyouya, Hikaru, and Kauru, they're planning something. Probably involves me someway, it usually does. Aw, well. Can't be anything too harmful, I suppose. They wouldn't do anything to me that could hurt me or something. Would they?

"I'll just have to be a little more cautious."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Cautious? I don't see how you could be any more…why would you need to be cautious?" He was slightly smirking, probably thinking he had the upper hand but I returned the smug smirk and answered calmly.

" What do you think?" I had to know what he'd say. I know it wasn't much of a comeback but he didn't expect me to say anything.

**KYOUYA**

After a long moment of regarding her quietly ( I think I unnerved her a bit), I smiled and moved a little closer.

"So what were you thinking about?"

' Does he really think that I would tell him that.'

Her face is so easy to read, not to mention her eyes...don't get me started on that.

She shifted a little under my steady gaze. Yes, she was unnerved, for some reason though I really enjoyed seeing her react like that.

"Eh…just everything that happened today, how can it really be true. And…I really don't want everything to be awkward between me and Tamaki-sempai…and I just want today to be over so I can sleep on it…"

I couldn't do anything other than give her an understanding nod.

She was getting nervous from how close we were, I think.

"You could lie down until we get to the house." I smiled down at her.

**HARUHI**

I have only seen him smile like that a couple times.

Once when his sister had come to visit and another time after that night by the beach…it was actually really cute. And I was really tired so I curled up on my seat.

I vaguely remembered someone giving me a pillow and blanket. It was soft and comfy and I was so tired…

**TAMAKI**

Sure, I was curious what she and Kyouya were talking about, especially when he smiled THAT smile. He saved it for certain occasions.

When I saw her laying down instant kicked in and I instantly got a soft velvet pillow to put under her head and a throw to put on her.

She slept soundly through to the twins stop. They were always the first to be dropped off.

**HIKARU**

It was too bad that we had to leave first. I was secretly watching Haruhi sleep. She looked so peaceful, without a care in the world.

She would be surprised tomorrow. We were going to give her a birthday party she would never forget. She had been working so hard recently that she had completely forgotten her own birthday.

I found it hilarious when I asked her if anything was happening this weekend and she looked at me in confusion for a minute before saying no.

Well, won't she be surprised when she she's what I got her! Not even Kauru knows what I got her. She even slept through us leaving, and I know we were loud.

**HUNNY**

Haru-chan fell asleep soon after she finished talking to Kyou-kun. I hope he didn't upset her…

I can't wait until tomorrow. I'm going to love seeing her face when she opens my present.

What happened today, I don't know what to think…Poor Tama-kun though. His hopes and dreams crushed like that.

I'd be really upset right now but he's acting really calm. A little too calm, but that was okay.

**KYOUYA**

Everyone was dropped off now, and Haruhi was still sleeping.

Tamaki was still acting really awkward around her, so I was the one to pick her up and carry her in.

Don't get me wrong, I wanted and liked to carry her but I normally wouldn't. Tamaki would have been suspicious. Then what would I do?

She felt so tiny and warm in my arms and I really wished that I could always hold her like that. She started to wake up soon and I looked at Tamaki silently asking him as a friend what to do. He shrugged and grinned, probably finding it ROFL HILARIOUS.

"Em. Where am I?"

**HARUHI**

I woke up but found I was no longer in the limousine. I was really confused but was too sleepy to comprehend anything.

All I knew was that I was warm and I had a slightly strong scent of mint and chocolate ( A/N o.O Heh Sorry if you don't like it but I LOVE this smell…) flooding my senses and someone was holding me against them…Someone was holding me against them?!?!

"Em. Where am I?" At first I had tried to talk but it came out as a squeak.

I looked up to see whose shirt my face was buried into.

The scent seemed familiar…but I wouldn't have thought that he…I had to stifle the louder squeak of surprise when I saw who it was.

Kyouya-sempai, the pronounced 'shadow-king', the genius behind the host club finances, the cold-I didn't finish my thought because I saw THAT smile. It really was cute and I didn't know what to say.

"You were-um-sleeping and uh, yeah we didn't want to wake you up?"

I had never heard Kyouya-sempai nervous before, it was milk-coming-out-of-your-nose funny and I found myself laughing out loud. I just couldn't stop!

"He looked thoroughly embarrassed and Tamaki stopped to stare. Not even HE had seen Kyouya react like that before!

"Is there something I missed?" A strong, commanding voice of a man sounded behind us. Where had I heard that voice before…???

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Well, it's been a while but I've been busy as a bee! Here is my next chapter. Ya'll better be thankful because I made sure to finish this today even though I'm feeling sickly. Well, here it is!**

**R/R**

**Thanks to harada, jenstar0009, Rangerette, Jwelclaw Lady of Wind, BlueEyedWolf, merissala, Youko'sBefuddledLittleFox, Lady Light, mercy-angel09, Monochramatic Pylon, Silver Hoshi, Panther Eyes, and LiTOSWTAZN for the reviews!!!!!**

**Oh,yeah one more thing. I know this might not be much but I got 1123 hits on that last ONE chapter but only 13 reviews…kinda suspicious huh? If ya'll don't like my story enough to review…OUCH that would hurt :**

**ANYWAYS I hope you enjoyed reading this and I must go work on WMHRB, my furuba fic now. I love that story it's Tohru/Haru and I LOVe that one. Haru has a brake down and…I bet you don't want to hear my ramblings : REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!!**

**_Bet you can't guess who the new person is! It's not who you think!_**

**wm**


	3. Chapter 3

I Just Might Have a Chance

Summary: I only keep Haruhi in the Host Club because of Tamaki. After all, he is my best friend, but, after that one faithful Friday when Haruhi learned the truth about her parentage, I realized that I could stop pretending. I didn't have to hide my feelings for the sake of Tamaki any longer; I wonder how long I lied to myself...

Chapter 3: Kiera and A Lonely Hallway

A/N It's amazing that some of you guessed who it was XD!

So, here is chapter 3.

.::Haruhi::.

I have only met Kyouya-sempai's father once. He seems like a proper businessman. I don't think I gave a very good first impression standing up to him like that, but treating my sempai like that was wrong.

He was staring at the scene in front of him.

Tamaki-sempai was staring at Kyouya who had me in his arms. I was laughing my head off but I was cut short when I caught sight of him.

Everything was silent and the room seemed to freeze as both I blushed a dark red.

Kyouya-sempai set me down, making sure I was steady before stepping away from me.

"Hello father. Nothing of interest was happening. Tamaki is feeling a little nervous around Haruhi today since we found out the news and we didn't want to wake her. As to why she was laughing...maybe she had a funny dream?"

His father stared at me and I flushed even more, feeling a little dizzy.

.::Kyouya's father, Yukio Ohtori::.

(A/N What is his name? I'm too lazy to look it up… I'm just going to call him…Yukio, which I believe means 'gets what he wants', okay?)

When Yuzuro-kun and I were challenging one another over the marriage of the young Fujioka girl we had no idea that she was his niece.

Everything's changed now.

I still want her for a daughter in law. I know that Kyouya likes her to an extent, I just don't know how much...

When I walked into this scene I was highly amused at first. The expression on my son's face was priceless; I know that no other person boy or girl could make him stutter like that!

After the initial amusement, I have to admit I was really confused.

Kyouya's answer to my question was standard. He airily waved off the incident vaguely explaining it, I should have expected it. He did not want me to be into his private affairs, then?

Either way, I must talk to Yuzuro…the plans have changed.

My son WILL marry the perceptive and witty young women that he had surely fallen for.

I will make sure of it!

Now back to the task at hand…

.::Haruhi::.

The only thought that was running through my supposedly intelligent brain was 'get out of this situation'.

The only question I have is HOW? Ah, something clicked in my mind when I looked at Tamaki-sempai.

He was my ticket out.

"Tamaki-sempai…cousin?" The last bit came out as a slight question.

"Would you show me the way to the house? We could let these two have a minute alone, ne?" I looked at him practically pleading him, purposely doe-eyed. I knew that he couldn't say no when I did that.

"No. Stay here. Tamaki, please, take Kyouya inside. I will speak to this young Miss. Alone."

My heart almost stopped and I carefully composed myself, not showing any of my inner shock and panic.

My feelings were nothing compared to Kyouya-sempai's face but Tamaki grabbed his arm and guided him away with a polite 'yes, sir. It would be my pleasure.'

My stomach clenched at the thought of being alone with my sempai's father. No, I was not afraid of Ohtori Yukio. I was afraid of what he might ask me, or perhaps I was nervous…I couldn't tell you because my mind was a jumble.

"Sir, You said you would like to speak to me?" I asked him after he had observed me standing there in nerve-wrecking silence for a few long moments.

"You need not be so nervous. I don't bite. May I ask your proper surname since your parentage has been revealed?"

I was surprised by this question…am I still Fujioka or…am I Suoh now?

"Sir, I-I THINK that I would be Suoh Haruhi now. If I am correct…"

"Tell me, what are your feelings for my son?" He was serious and I took a moment to ponder.

"Koyouya-sempai. He- he's very….admirable his….intelligence and logic. MOST girl would call him a looker…he can be very kind at moments when you least expect it…but he has a little trouble when it comes to emotions…"

"Would you mind if you would never seen him again?" the girl was being difficult. All I want to know is if she has feelings for him or not. She would be a very valuable asset to the Ohtori name.

Haruhi's eyes widened slightly at the thought. "I would miss him surely, we all would. It would be easier to pay off my debt without it being raised all of the time…but the Host Club wouldn't be the same without him. It would fall apart."

"Miss. Suoh, you don't mind if I call you that, do you? I'm not asking about the club, I am talking about you." He voiced with no emotion before walking away without another word. Haruhi's world seemed to swim for a moment before she composed herself and quietly walked through the maze we all call the parking lot.

Tamaki hesitated at the door, he was just as upset with leaving his cousin with my father as I was uneasy. I just kept walking, guesturing for him to follow and sat down to wait.

Tamaki was tearing napkins apart, it annoys me when he is upset or nervous because he always does that and it makes a mess.

Finally, we heard dainty footsteps coming towards the door. We both stared at it, anticipating Haruhi's return. When the door handle turned I put a small smile on.

For the wrong person.

Who could have walked in but Kiera?

Ever since she met Tamaki she has been sticking to him like a little sister. She almost always seemed to be by his side when he wasn't at school. Kiera was still in elementary at the age of nine but she thought that she was just as mature as we were.

She ran to him to say hello but stopped in her tracks when she saw me.

I already knew what was coming, but all I could do was brace myself for it.

Unfortunetly, I wasn't quite ready yet when she launched herself at me. I fell back hitting the floor with a thud.

That's gonna hurt later.

I couldn't help but laugh along with her and Tamaki, she was really kind of charismatic like that. When she smiles you want to smile, when she cries you cry., you just can't help it.

My face instantly turned guilty when I heard the door open for a second time.

Haruhi's POV

I slowly walked through the car garage going through everything that had just happened. I am not stupid. I know that Kyouya's father, Ohtori Yukio had meant wether I liked him in a special way. There was no way that I would have told him so because I don't right?

But when we were at the beach…in his room… I had wanted him to kiss me…and I AM secretely glad that he kept me in the club. I would never go there as a customer, and that would mean I would never see him again.

This is one of the few things that have been bothering me lately.

I looked up just as a small chilld ran past me and through the door. I was muttering about their rudeness but put a smile on my face when I reached the door, knowing that the two boys were on the other side.

The sad-excuse of a smile fell off of my face when I saw what greeted me.

At first all I heard was the laughter; Tamaki's loud, simple laugh, Kyouya's quiet, yet strong one, and a lighter, high pitched one I did not recognize.

There are some moments in your life where you wish that you had never done something that you did not know at the moment you would regret it.

I would always regret sofltly opening the large oak door that day.

I think I always will.

Kyouys-sempai was on his back on the floor with the small, light brown haired girl from a few moments ago. She had bright green eyes that sparkled as she laughed. She was sitting on top of his waist hugging him.

Tamaki was standing up by the table laughing at the funny scene in front of him. I couldn't believe this.

Well, it answered my question on how Kyouya felt about me.

I was just a stupid, poor girl that he was making money off of.

I stayed there, staring at them for what seemed like hours before turning and running up a case of random stairs, Ignoring their calls to wait, Kyouya's guilty face was imprinted on my mind, I couldn't understand what and why he did it if he knew it would hurt me.

I ran up what felt like twenty stair cases and down numerous hallways before callapsing against the wall letting my tears flow.

I kept telling myself that this wasn't like me…but ever since I had admitted that I MIGHT like Kyouya-sempai I had not been myself. I was a lot more emotional and I hated it.

I sat there for what felt like hours…sobbing into my arms, regretting ever falling for that stubborn boy that was sitting down there by the garage…with a young girl in his lap…I just had to fall for the Shadow King, didn't I?

"Miss.? Are you okay? Did something happen?" A voice interrupted her heart-broken thoughts.

So, here is the next chapter! I'm sorry for such a long wait…I have been really busy! I FINALLY got my first manga for this series for Christmas. My little sister is sooo sweet, she's only nine but she spent her money on me! Antiways, here is the story. I made up Kiera and the new character that will be introduced. It's gonna be a boy, so look out for the next chapter.

My policies on reviewing:::

I believe reviewing is a common courtesy, I try to review whenever I read a story

Flames are okay, you ARE stating what you think which is perfectly legal

Constructive Critisism- I love this one because I can improve my story or my writing

Basically any reviews are fine, I just hate it when people tell people to review in their storys but they won't take the time to review other peoples!

So R/R and tell me what you think!

Wolfiemoon a.k.a. angelookami or tenshiookami

DISCLAIMER:::I don't own Ouran, short and simple right? You would think that, but boy is it hard saying those four words…XD


End file.
